Into the Darkness
by chica1978
Summary: Character background story linked to my J/A fic Bitter Sunrise & my R/Em fic Shadows of Midnight. The story of Jackson Hale, Rosalie's older human brother, what happens to him after her disappearance in 1933 and how he returns to her in 2011.


_**This is a background story to go with my Jalice story, Bitter Sunrise. It sort of ties in with my Rosalie/Emmett story Shadows of Midnight too. Small parts at the beginning of this come from Shadows of Midnight but they are focused on Jackson's take of everything rather than Rosalie's. It is the background story of a fictional character I created for these stories, Jackson Hale, Rosalie's human brother. Any of the events or people that you recognise from the Twilight series obviously don't belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Rated M for adult themes and possibly language.**_

**XXX**

_**1932**_

As Jackson Hale walked out of the bar in downtown Rochester he heard his name called out and turned and smirked as one his best friends, Harold Grey, staggered out of the bar behind him.

"You're a mess Harry," Jackson laughed.

"I had a few," Harold grinned. "Mind if I walk home with you?"

"Not at all," Jackson smiled and they fell into step together as they began to navigate through the busy Rochester streets. They had only been walking for a few minutes when Harold suddenly nudged Jackson.

"Hey man, check her out," Harold smirked and nodded towards a blonde woman stepping out of the grocery store. Jackson glanced over and when he saw the woman Harold was referring to his face twisted into a scowl.

"Knock it off," Jackson growled.

"She is hot man," Harold grinned.

"I suggest you shut it now Grey," Jackson snapped.

"Why?" Harold frowned and glanced at the girl as she began to walk down the street. As she flipped her hair back over her shoulder there was something familiar about her and Harold groaned as his eyes went wide. "Oh hell Jack, I'm sorry. That's Rosie isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jackson nodded, unable to believe his friend had been ogling his sister in such a way.

"I'm so sorry," Harold said quickly.

"I should go escort her home," Jackson murmured.

"Probably a good idea," Harold nodded and they said a quick goodbye and Jackson rushed to catch up to Rosalie.

"Hey Rosie," he called out as he approached her and she turned and smiled at him as he ran to catch her up. "What are you doing walking around on your own?"

"Mother needed some eggs for dinner," Rosalie said as she held up the basket in her hands. "Lucy and Matthew were busy doing their homework so I said I would go for her."

"It's getting dark," Jackson murmured. "You shouldn't be walking around on your own Rosie. The streets get dangerous after dark."

"The sun is still shining," Rosalie laughed as he reached out and took the basket from her.

He hooked it over one arm and then Rosalie tucked her hand around his other arm and they began to walk together down the street. An older man bustled past them and purposely brushed up against Rosalie and she turned and glared at him. Her beauty meant that sometimes these kind of things happened but she had found it was better to just ignore it than to make a scene. Jackson moved his arm protectively around her and pulled her closer to him as he muttered something under his breath and Rosalie turned and smirked at him in amusement.

"Jackson Hale," she teased lightly. "If Mother heard you speaking like that in front of me she would have an anxiety attack."

"You weren't meant to hear it," Jackson growled. "That man had a nerve, brushing up against an innocent young woman in such a way. He is lucky I didn't blacken both his eyes."

"Jack, it happens all the time," Rosalie sighed. "Just ignore it."

"I will not," Jackson snapped. "Your beauty is not an excuse for men to behave badly towards you. You deserve so much better Rosie, you should be treated like a queen."

"If only you treated your girlfriends so well," Rosalie laughed.

"You're different Rosie," Jackson sighed.

"Why?" Rosalie demanded. "I am still a woman."

"You're my sister," Jackson growled. "If any man ever disrespects you I will kill him."

"Don't be so dramatic," Rosalie laughed.

"I am deadly serious," Jackson said firmly.

"I know you are," Rosalie sighed and snuggled closer to him. "And I appreciate it Jack, I really do." They reached their house and Jackson opened the gate for them and led her up to the front door.

"Next time wait until I get home Rosie," Jackson scolded lightly as they entered the front door and Rosalie just rolled her eyes before heading to the kitchen and Jackson wandered up to his room to brush his teeth before his parents smelt the liquor on his breath from his afternoon at the bar.

**XXX**

The next morning Jackson was up and dressed early and when he walked into the dining room his mother, Lillian, already had breakfast ready and she smiled when he walked into the room.

"You want eggs and bacon?" she asked as she grabbed a plate and walked over to the buffet.

"Sounds good," Jackson nodded as he slipped into a chair between his little sister Lucy and his little brother Matthew. "Rosie not up yet?"

"She'll be up soon," Lillian answered as she piled his plate high and set it down in front of him. "Do you have any plans today?"

"Just a few things," Jackson shrugged, not wanting to tell her about the job interview he had until he got the position. Since he had left school his parents had been on his case about finding work and they didn't seem to realise that he was trying but no one was hiring. He had got sick of the lectures and disappointment and had decided it was better if they thought he was just not trying than constantly getting turned down.

"Can you drop the children at school for me?" Lillian asked as she sat back in her seat and daintily sipped her tea. "My sewing group will be here in an hour and your father had to go to work early."

"If they hurry up," Jackson nodded and glanced at Lucy and Matthew.

"I'm ready now," Lucy announced happily.

"Then we'll go now," Jackson grinned at her. "Go get your things."

"Yes," Matthew giggled and jumped to his feet and raced off, excited for any small amount of time he got with his big brother and Lucy jumped up and raced off after him.

"That boy worships you," Lillian commented with a smile.

"He's not a bad kid," Jackson shrugged.

"Neither are you," Lillian smiled at him. Jackson grinned as he shoved his last forkful of bacon into his mouth and then he got up and walked around and kissed his mother before heading out to the foyer to meet the children.

**XXX**

As was becoming the norm the job interview didn't pan out for Jackson and he ended up going into the bar and meeting up with his friends. He spent the afternoon drinking with them and before it realised it was getting late and he was well on his way to drunk. He staggered out of the bar and walked home slowly and when he reached the gate he realised Rosalie was sitting on the porch. He just managed to get up the stairs and he walked over and flopped down on the chair beside her and gave her a grin.

"Have you been drinking?" Rosalie asked instantly.

"Just a few beers," Jackson shrugged, trying to hide how drunk he really was.

"I thought you had job interviews today?" Rosalie asked.

"I did," Jackson sighed. "I didn't get any of the jobs."

"Oh Jack," Rosalie murmured. "Something will come up soon."

"I hope so," Jackson whispered as he settled back in the chair and slung his arm casually around Rosalie's shoulders. "Maybe I should do what Scotty Charles did."

"What did he do?" Rosalie frowned.

"He signed up with the army," Jackson sighed, finally voicing something that had been on his mind for the last few months.

"But there isn't a war on," Rosalie pointed out.

"Not yet," Jackson nodded. "But politics are getting dicey again in Europe. Some people say there will be another war there before the year is out. If I join the army I get the training and the pay check and maybe even the chance to see some real action."

"No Jackson!" Rosalie snapped. "You can't. What if war does break out? They could send you over there and you could be killed. You mustn't do it."

"I'm only thinking about it," Jackson sighed.

"Please, don't!" Rosalie gasped. "I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Don't get upset Rosie," Jackson whispered as he squeezed her shoulders. "It was only a passing thought."

"Please, don't think about it," Rosalie begged.

"Shush Rose, it'll be okay," Jackson sighed, sorry he had mentioned it at all. Their conversation was cut short when the front door opened behind them and Jackson almost groaned when he saw their father walk out.

"There you are," George sighed. "Rosalie, we need to talk."

"Do you want me to leave?" Jackson asked, eager to get away from him.

"No, it won't take a minute," George said and frowned at his son. "Have you been drinking boy?"

"Just a beer on the way home," Jackson shrugged and George narrowed his eyes in disapproval but didn't question Jackson further, having long ago realised his headstrong son would do whatever he pleased no matter what George said.

"Rosalie, we are having a guest for dinner tomorrow night," George started.

"Do you need me to help Mother?" Rosalie asked.

"No," George sighed. "Your mother will take care of all the preparations. Our guest is a young man who would like to start calling on you."

"Who?" Jackson demanded before Rosalie could respond.

"Royce King," George murmured.

"Royce King wants to call on me?" Rosalie grinned.

"You're boss?" Jackson snapped angrily. "He's ancient, not to mention married."

"No, this is the son," George corrected him. "He met Rosalie at the bank today and he has asked permission to call on her and come for dinner tomorrow night to formally meet the family."

"We barely know him," Jackson growled. "It isn't right. Just because he is your boss' son doesn't mean he is good enough for our Rosie."

"It is none of your business," George snapped. "Rosalie, make sure you are prepare. He will arrive at six tomorrow evening."

"Yes father," Rosalie nodded in excitement and George turned and walked back inside.

"This is wrong," Jackson mumbled angrily.

"Jack, he seems like a nice guy," Rosalie argued.

"How long have you known him?" Jackson demanded.

"I only met him today," Rosalie admitted.

"And how long did you speak with him?" Jackson asked.

"Only a moment," Rosalie sighed.

"You don't know him, how do you know what kind of man he is?" Jackson asked.

"I just do," Rosalie pouted. "If you don't like it you don't have to come for dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh, I am coming," Jackson growled. "Obviously Father isn't thinking straight. Someone has to be here that will look out for you."

"Jackson, please don't cause trouble with him," Rosalie begged.

"If he treats you right and his motives are pure he won't get any trouble with me," Jackson promised. "But if he doesn't…"

He left his threat hanging and Rosalie sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder and he leaned down and lightly kissed her hair before they settled back into silence again, staring up at the stars.

**XXX**

The next day Jackson had another two interviews and even though they didn't go well he bypassed the bar and went home sober. He knew he would need his wits about him for the dinner that night and by the time he got home he could hear his mother in the kitchen in a flurry of activity and his father was in the hall greeting Royce King.

"Mr. King, this is my son Jackson," George introduced when he saw Jackson.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Royce smiled formally.

"You too," Jackson nodded and reluctantly shook the other man's offered hand, not liking him on sight.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," George added. "You have enough time to clean up. When you go up, tell Rosalie that Mr. King has arrived. And keep the children upstairs until dinner is served."

"Yeah I will," Jackson mumbled and turned and quickly headed up to his room and hurried to get ready before he walked down the hall to Rosalie's room.

"Come in," she called out after he had knocked on the door and he pushed it open and stepped inside.

"You look pretty Rosie," Jackson smiled as he walked into the room but he left the door open, something their parents had insisted on when they went into each other's bedrooms since they became teenagers.

"Thanks," Rosalie grinned. "You don't scrub up too bad yourself."

"Mother insisted," Jackson shrugged as he tugged at the suit he was wearing. "He has arrived by the way. Father wants you in the dining room."

"He's here?" Rosalie smiled nervously.

"Yeah," Jackson nodded. "And he looks like a pompous ass."

"Jackson!" Rosalie gasped but she couldn't help laughing at her brother. "Are you coming down with me?"

"No," Jackson sighed. "Father said that Matty, Lucy and I aren't to go down until dinner is served. You're on your own Rosie."

"Father is there though?" Rosalie whispered nervously.

"Of course," Jackson nodded. "And don't worry. I'll be listening in. He makes one wrong move, I'll pulverise him."

"Jack!' Rosalie groaned. "You are too protective."

"I'm your brother, it's my job," Jackson shrugged but leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. You look gorgeous Rosie."

"Thanks," Rosalie smiled and Jackson walked out of the room, his every instinct screaming at him to stay with her and protect his sister.

**XXX**

When Jackson walked into the dining room he slid quickly into a chair next to Rosalie and he frowned when he saw how quiet Rosalie was and how chatty their father was getting with Royce King. His mother served up dinner and as they began to eat Jackson focused on the conversation while keeping a close eye on Rosalie.

"So Mr. King?" he asked finally. "You work at your father's bank?"

"Yes I do," Royce nodded.

"What do you do there?" Jackson asked.

"At the moment I am helping my father run things," Royce replied. "Eventually he will retire and I'll take over from him."

"That's handy," Jackson murmured.

"Jackson," George warned.

"Its fine George," Royce smiled. "Jackson is right."

"If you're so busy with everything at the bank how will you have time to court Rosie?" Jackson asked.

"I'll make the time," Royce grinned.

"I'm sure you would," Jackson whispered darkly, not liking the look Royce cast at Rosalie. "Weren't you courting Nicole Perry a few months back?"

"Nicole and I were merely friends," Royce answered and Jackson glanced over and noticed Lillian giving him a dark stare. She frowned at him and shook her head and he sighed and stopped his questioning even though there was a lot more he wanted to ask Royce.

He didn't get another opportunity because as soon as dinner was finished his mother ushered him and the younger children from the room and he reluctantly left Rosalie alone with Royce and their father.

_**1933**_

Over the next few months Royce King called on Rosalie nearly every night and Jackson avoided him as much as he could. He concentrated on his job hunting and in the evenings he spent more and more time at the bar with his friends. The job market was drying up even more and now Jackson even had problems gaining interviews. One day he was walking through town when he noticed a recruiting table set up for the army and he walked over to get more information.

He ended up attending an information session that afternoon about joining the army and he had to admit once he left the session that it had peaked his interest. When he arrived home he noticed his parents were sitting in the parlour and he decided to sit on the porch for a while until they had gone up to bed.

He was staring at the sunset, his thoughts on the information sessions he had attended when the door opened behind him and he turned and smiled when he saw Rosalie walk out and she quickly walked over to him.

"Why are you sitting out here doing nothing?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"I had an appointment downtown this afternoon," Jackson told her vaguely. "I only just got back, thought I'd sit and enjoy the last of the sun for the day before I came inside."

"What was the appointment for?" Rosalie asked.

"I've had an interview for a job," Jackson whispered. "But you can't tell Dad and Mum."

"Why not?" Rosalie frowned. "Dad has been at you to find work since you left school. He would go a lot easier if he knew you were trying."

"I don't want him knowing, either of them," Jackson said firmly. "Once I get a job, then I'll tell them. Don't tell them Rosie."

"I won't," Rosalie promised and grinned at him and reached over ruffled his mess of curly blonde hair. "I'm proud of you though."

"Rosie!" Jackson groaned and rolled his eyes. "So where are you going anyway?"

"Vera's house," Rosalie grinned, referring to her newly married friend. "Her baby is two months old now and he is so gorgeous."

"Two months, that went fast," Jackson murmured.

"Yes, it's amazing how quick life can change," Rosalie sighed happily, thinking of the secret her and Royce shared. "Maybe one day soon it will be me with a husband and baby."

"Not too soon I hope," Jackson growled lightly. "You're only just eighteen Rosie."

"So is Vera," Rosalie pouted.

"I guess so," Jackson sighed and the idea of his sister as a wife and mother filled him with worry.

"I better go if I am going to make it back before dark," Rosalie added and got to her feet.

"If it gets dark wait for Henry to get home from work and ask him to escort you," Jackson said quickly, knowing Vera's husband Henry quite well and he knew he would never allow the sister of Jackson Hale to walk through the dark streets. "If you aren't home by dark I will head over that way and meet you."

"I'll tell him," Rosalie promised and quickly rushed down the stairs and Jackson couldn't help smiling as he watched her go.

**XXX**

On Friday evening Jackson walked into the dining room and he groaned when he saw Royce sitting there with the rest of the family. The other man had become a permanent fixture at their dinner table but Jackson still didn't like him. There was something about the man that was fake and whenever Jackson saw him he could feel alarm bells going off in his head. He flashed him a tight smile as he sat down near Rosalie and he noticed both her and his mother seemed unusually happy that night. When dessert was finished Jackson was trying to think of an excuse to get out of the room when George suddenly cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement to make," George said loudly to get all their attention and he glanced at Royce and Rosalie before addressing the others. "Royce and Rosalie will be getting married this spring." Jackson nearly dropped his wine glass and his glare alternated between Royce and George.

"Really?" Lucinda giggled and looked over at her sister. "You are going to be such a pretty bride Rosie."

"Thanks Lucy," Rosalie laughed.

"I agree with you Lucinda," Royce smiled.

"And I'll need a flower girl," Rosalie grinned. "You think you can do that Lucy?"

"Yes!" Lucinda squealed.

"And we'll need a page boy too," Royce added as he glanced at Matthew. "You wouldn't be interested would you Matthew?"

"Yes sir," Matthew nodded formally.

"Wonderful," Royce smiled but Rosalie's attention was taken as she noticed the dark, angry look on Jackson's face.

"Jack?" she whispered nervously. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Should I be?" Jackson demanded as he glanced around the happy faces around him. "You two barely know each other."

"Jackson!" Lillian scolded angrily.

"They have been courting for nearly a year," George growled. "Royce is from a good family and I know he will treat your sister well."

"Of course I will," Royce nodded. "I love Rosalie."

"Do you?" Jackson snarled, noticing that Royce looked at Rosalie more like a possession than the woman he loved.

"I wouldn't marry her otherwise," Royce replied.

"That is enough Jackson," George said firmly. "If you cannot be civilised you are excused from the table."

"Fine," Jackson snapped and threw his napkin on the table and got up and stomped out of the dining room. He could hear his mother apologising for his behaviour but he didn't care, he was too angry to think about proper etiquette and behaviour. He stormed up to his room and he began to pace the length angrily, unable to believe his father would agree to Rosalie marrying a man like Royce King.

He was still pacing angrily when there was a knock on his door and he turned and glared in that direction as his mother stepped inside.

"Your father wants you downstairs," she told him abruptly.

"What for?" Jackson snapped.

"I don't know," Lillian sighed. "Royce has left. Jackson, this is a good thing for Rosie."

"Why?" Jackson demanded. "Because it means our family is now married to money?"

"Of course not," Lillian said instantly but Jackson could tell by the look on her face he had guessed pretty close to home the reasons his parents condoned the marriage.

"Unbelievable," Jackson muttered.

"Your father is in the dining room," Lillian said curtly and turned and walked out of the room.

Jackson stormed out of the room too, heading to the dining room, suddenly eager to tell his father exactly what he thought of Royce and Rosalie's engagement. As soon as he walked into the room George jumped to his feet angrily and glared at his son.

"How dare you speak to a guest in our home like that!" George yelled.

"He's taking advantage of Rose!" Jackson fumed.

"He is not!" George snapped and turned to Rosalie. "Rose, has Royce done anything to you that would make Jackson think this?"

"No, he's been the perfect gentleman," Rosalie sighed.

"See?' George growled as he turned his glare back to Jackson. "You are out of line. Royce is marrying your sister."

"And that is mighty convenient for you," Jackson snapped.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" George yelled.

"Have you even thought about this?" Jackson growled. "We don't really know what he is like yet you are pushing Rosie at him. You haven't bothered checking into his background to make sure he would be a suitable husband for her."

"Of course he is a suitable husband for Rosalie," George fumed.

"Why? Because of the size of his bank balance?" Jackson screamed. "Because his family is like royalty? That doesn't mean he's a decent man. He has a reputation. Have you even looked into that?"

"There is no need," George snapped. "I work for his family, I have known his father for years."

"But not him!" Jackson yelled. "Am I the only one that is thinking of Rosie in all this?"

"I am thinking of her," George defended himself. "She will have a good life with Royce."

"No she will be rich," Jackson argued. "I don't think she'll be happy though, not when she gets to know the real Royce King."

"The Kings are a fine family," George growled. "We should be honoured to have the Hale name associated with them."

"Exactly," Jackson snapped. "That is exactly what this is about. You don't care about Rosie or if she is happy. All you care about is the prestige of having your daughter married into the King family. You are using Rose for your own gains."

"How dare you?" George fumed. "You live in my house without contributing a penny and you have the audacity to speak to me this way? Rosalie is marrying Royce King and there is not a thing you can do about it."

"I won't stand around and watch you give your daughter away for money like she's a whore," Jackson screamed.

"Jackson!" Rosalie gasped.

"That's exactly how they are treating you and it's wrong," Jackson snapped although he eased his tone a little as he addressed his sister.

"Get out of my house!" George snarled. "And don't ever come back."

"Father, no!' Rosalie moaned.

"Get out!' George roared.

"Gladly," Jackson snapped, knowing he couldn't stay there and watch them ruin Rosalie's life. He turned and stalked out of the room and moments later he was slamming the front door behind him and without a backwards glance he walked away from the house he had grown up, knowing he would never return.

**XXX**

Over the next week Jackson stayed on the floor of a friend's room in a boarding house and he spent his days at the army recruiter's office, officially signing up to join the army. It was the only thing that made sense in his life right then and he knew he was making the right decision for himself. The recruiter told him he would need to go to their base in North Carolina for training and the day before his train as due to leave he was walking through the streets of Rochester when he saw Rosalie duck into a dressmaker's shop.

He walked to the window and he sighed when he saw Rosalie looking at wedding dresses. He suspected the wedding would go ahead despite his protests but it saddened him to see his sister making a decision he knew deep down she would regret. When Rosalie walked out of the dressmakers Jackson couldn't help following her and as she neared the house he knew this might be his last chance to talk to her.

"Rosie!" he called out and Rosalie turned quickly and let out a gasp.

"Jackson!" she squealed and dropped the basket with her things in it to the ground and raced over and threw her arms around him. "Oh Jackson, I have been so worried about you."

"I'm okay Rosie," Jackson smiled as he hugged her tightly and decided to colour the truth a little. "I've got a room in a boarding house and next week I start a paying job."

"Jackson that's great," Rosalie grinned. "Where are you going to be working?"

"I need to talk to you about that," Jackson sighed and carefully took her arm. "Do you have time to sit with me for a moment in the park?"

"Of course," Rosalie nodded and Jackson glanced around before leading her into the nearby park. They walked in silence for a while and then Jackson led Rosalie to a garden seat and helped her sit down before he sat down beside her.

"So, what is this job?" Rosalie asked.

"You aren't going to like it," Jackson warned. "I signed up for the army. I have to go to North Carolina in the morning to start training."

"You what?" Rosalie gasped. "Jackson, no!"

"It's too late Rosie," Jackson murmured. "I've already sent in the paperwork and been accepted."

"Is this because Father kicked you out?" Rosalie groaned. "He'll calm down, just give him a week or two."

"It isn't just that Rose," Jackson sighed. "Ever since I left school I've just been wandering, not really knowing where I'm meant to be in the world. For the first time in my life something feels right."

"But if war breaks out you'll be killed," Rosalie whispered.

"I'll do my best not to let that happen," Jackson smiled.

"You might not be able to help it," Rosalie moaned.

"Rosie, don't worry about it until it happens," Jackson sighed. "I might never go to war."

"It still scares me," Rosalie whispered.

"Yeah I know," Jackson nodded. "And you know what scares me?"

"What?" Rosalie frowned.

"You being married to Royce King," Jackson admitted. "Be careful Rosie, he isn't the kind of man you want to be married to."

"You don't know him," Rosalie growled.

"Neither do you," Jackson sighed. "There are rumours and stories about him that would never be repeated in front of a lady. Trust me Rose, if even half of them are true you don't want to be married to him."

"Like what?" Rosalie demanded.

"I can't tell you that," Jackson murmured. "But Rose, please, be careful near him. You can't bear the thought of anything happening to me, well it's the same for me with you. I don't want you hurt."

"Royce won't hurt me," Rosalie said surely.

"I hope you're right," Jackson whispered. "If you won't listen to me at least do one thing for me?"

"What's that?" Rosalie frowned.

"Write to me every week," Jackson asked. "I need to know you are okay."

"Of course I will Jackson," Rosalie sighed. "How long will you be gone?"

"Training is six months," Jackson replied. "After that, who knows."

"Will you come back for my wedding?" Rosalie whispered.

"You know I can't do that Rosie," Jackson sighed. "I won't stand by and watch as you marry Royce King when I know it's the wrong thing for you. Father would never allow it anyway."

"I'm going to miss you," Rosalie murmured. "You are the only person in the whole world who accepts me for who I am and knows the real me."

"I know," Jackson nodded. "I'll write as often as I can. I love you Rosie."

"I love you too," Rosalie said as she choked on a sob. Jackson sighed and leaned over and hugged her and then he quickly got to his feet.

"I'll send you my address as soon as I know it," he promised and before Rosalie could say a word he turned and hurried off into the park.

**XXX**

Jackson was into his second month of training and although he was always exhausted at night he was absolutely loving it. One evening when he returned to the barracks the mail had arrived and a small white envelope was sitting on his bed. He noticed the handwriting on it as his mother's and he frowned as he picked it up. He had sent his address to Rosalie but had asked her not to give it to anyone else and he felt slightly angry that she had disobeyed him and given it to their mother. He opened the letter and sat down on the edge of the bed as he began to read it.

_Dear Jackson,_

_We had no idea where you were or how to contact you until I went through Rosalie's room this morning and found this address. It saddens me that you joined the army without telling us. We would have been so proud of you if we had known. Unfortunately I am not writing or this reason. Nearly a month ago Rosalie went to visit Vera and on her way home she went missing. We hold grave fears for her safety. No one has seen her or heard from her since that night. I know you probably cannot come home but I felt you should know._

_Love,_

_Mom._

"Oh no," Jackson groaned, the news in the letter slamming into him and instinctively he knew Royce King was somehow behind Rosalie's disappearance.

**XXX**

When Jackson told his superiors about Rosalie's disappearance they granted him a week compassionate leave and he raced back to Rochester. He decided not to go near the family house, knowing he would end up saying things that would make his parents' grief worse and instead he decided to head straight to Henry and Vera's house. As he stepped off the train he ran straight into his old friend Harold who immediately offered his sympathies on Rosalie's disappearance.

"Have you heard anything more yet?" Jackson asked.

"Only that Rosie went missing," Harold sighed. "The police and your family, and of course the King family, have been looking everywhere and posting notices but as far as I know they haven't got any information yet. Do you know anything more?"

"I only just arrived," Jackson replied as he nodded towards the train behind them.

"You know it's strange," Harold murmured. "Young women don't just disappear. Which way would Rosie have gone to get from Vera's house to your place?"

"She normally cut straight through town, up Farthing Street and then down our street," Jackson answered. "It was better lit and quicker that way."

"That's what I figured," Harold nodded. "I was on Farthing Street that night. It was about six, Vera said Rose left her place about then."

"Did you see Rosie?" Jackson demanded.

"No," Harold admitted. "But I did see Royce King and a group of his friends. They were standing near a lamppost drinking."

"And this wasn't long before Rosie would have passed that way?" Jackson asked.

"According to Vera, no," Harold answered.

"Strange," Jackson murmured and said goodbye to his friend before heading off towards Henry and Vera's house.

**XXX**

Henry and Vera were both shocked to see Jackson but instantly welcomed him into their home and insisted he stay with them while he was in Rochester. Once Vera had settled him into the spare room she served tea in the living room and the talk inevitably turned to Rosalie.

"I should have made her stay until Henry got home," Vera murmured, her voice filled with guilt.

"It isn't your fault sweetheart," Henry assured her.

"Henry is right," Jackson nodded, knowing his sister's longest friend would be grief stricken about Rosalie's disappearance. "Rosie was headstrong. You could never make her do anything she didn't want to do."

'That's true," Vera sniffled. "I don't understand how she could just disappear without a trace. And now the murders. I am scared to even go out in daylight right now."

"What murders?" Jackson demanded, his face going pale.

"Four men have been killed in the last week," Henry answered solemnly.

"All men?" Jackson asked, hoping Rosalie hadn't bumped into this mysterious murderer.

"Yes, and their bodies were left where they fell," Henry nodded. "The police don't think it's related to Rosalie's disappearance."

"I guess not," Jackson murmured but he couldn't get the thought out of his head that Rosalie could have met a violent end. A short while later Henry Junior woke up and as Vera and Henry tended their son Jackson decided to slip out for a walk.

He had only gone a short way when he looked ahead and saw Royce King walking towards him. The other man looked nervous and pale and Jackson felt his suspicions creeping again as he approached the man.

"Jackson," Royce nodded abruptly.

"Royce," Jackson growled and stopped in front of him so he couldn't get past. "I've just been to see Vera."

"How is she?" Royce asked, and although it wasn't a warm day sweat beads starting to form on his face.

"Devastated," Jackson replied. "She was the last one to see Rosie the night she disappeared. She only had to walk three blocks, I don't understand it."

"Me either," Royce said nervously.

"Are you okay?" Jackson frowned with fake concern. "You look pale and nervous."

"I'm fine," Royce lied. "Just worried about Rose."

"We all are," Jackson nodded and took a step back but then he glanced back at the other man. "You know I was talking to a friend of mine this morning at the train station. He said that the night Rosie disappeared he saw you drinking with your friends in Farthing Street. That's the route Rose would have taken to get home. Are you sure you didn't see her that night?"

"No I didn't," Royce stammered. "That wasn't that night, it must have been another night."

"Oh right," Jackson sighed although he knew Harold was reliable and trustworthy, unlike the snake in front of him. "Well, we'll call you if anything comes up."

"Okay," Royce mumbled and quickly shoved past Jackson and raced off down the street and Jackson stood watching him until he disappeared around the corner, his suspicions now heightened.

**XXX**

Jackson stayed with Henry and Vera for the full week he had been given leave but there were no leads on Rosalie's disappearance. It was as much a mystery as it had been at the beginning but when Royce's dead body had been found in a downtown hotel the rumours grew that the murderer who had attacked the five men had also killed Rosalie and had dumped her body somewhere.

Jackson couldn't bear to think of Rosalie being attacked in such a manner but he also knew it was unlike Rosalie to stay away from the family for so long. As his leave finished he knew he had to return to North Carolina and the day he was due to leave he decided to take a final walk through Rochester.

He was walking through the busy downtown streets when he looked up and he stopped cold when he saw Rosalie walking with another woman. The two of them were laughing happily and there was something different about Rosalie but he was certain it was her.

"Rose? Hey Rosie!" he yelled out as he shoved through the crowd in an effort to get closer to them. Rosalie stopped and looked straight at him and then said something to the woman beside her. The other woman's eyes went wide and she grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Rose, hey Rose, wait!" Jackson called out as he tried desperately to catch up with them but they were moving so fast. He suddenly recognised the woman with Rosalie as a local doctor's wife and he struggled for a moment before remembering her name. "Mrs. Cullen, stop!"

They reached a corner and Rosalie glanced back at him and as their eyes locked Jackson instantly knew she had been through something painful. He struggled to catch up to them as they disappeared around the corner into an alley but by the time he reached the alley there was no sign of them.

"Dammit!" he growled and turned and raced back out of the alley, knowing now that Rosalie was still alive something awful had happened to her that prevented her from returning home.

**XXX**

Two hours later Jackson walked up the driveway of the Cullen house with Henry beside him. He had decided to bring Rosalie's friend's husband with him in case he met with any opposition but he was determined to find out why his sister had disappeared. When they reached the door Jackson knocked but after a moment it was obvious that no one was home.

"We could come back tonight?" Henry offered.

"No, I'm going in now," Jackson said firmly and before Henry could stop him Jackson had smashed the glass window and unlatched the door. He stormed into the house, Henry only a few steps behind him.

"Rosie?" Jackson yelled out, although it was obvious the house was empty and had been left quickly.

"It looks like they took off pretty quick," Henry sighed.

"Why?" Jackson frowned. "What would make her run off with another family."

"They had a kid living with them the same age as Rose and Vera," Henry pointed out. "A boy. Edward I think his name was. I remember him from school."

"Oh yeah," Jackson nodded, vaguely remembering the boy himself.

"Maybe Rose and Edward fell in love," Henry suggested.

"What do we know of the Cullen family?" Jackson asked outright.

"Not much," Henry shrugged. "He's a doctor. My mother said his wife was a nice lady. The kid was pretty quiet. I think he was the wife's younger brother or something. Why?"

"I'm just wondering," Jackson murmured. "If this Edward loved Rosie it might explain something."

"Her taking off with them?" Henry smirked.

"That too," Jackson nodded thoughtfully. "But something else. You know the recent murders?"

"Yeah?" Henry murmured.

"They were all friends of Royce's," Jackson pointed out. "Then the final murder was his. After that the killings stopped. Harold Grey saw them all in the same street Rosie walked down the night she disappeared. What if they did something to her and this Edward is in love with her and avenged her by killing them?"

"That's a bit far fetched Jack," Henry laughed. "Edward Cullen looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"But if he loved Rosie and they wronged her," Jackson added. "It's strange what some people do for love."

"Maybe," Henry murmured, not convinced. "What will you do now?"

"Hope the Cullens look after Rosie," Jackson sighed as he glanced around the empty house again, but somewhere deep inside he knew he wouldn't see Rosalie again and he had a feeling his supposition was pretty close to the truth about what had happened to her that night.

**XXX**

_**1941**_

Jackson Hale walked briskly through the dark streets of the port town of Bari in Italy. He glanced down at his worn army uniform and like he often did these days he felt exhausted. He had landed in Italy with the US Army a month earlier and the fighting had been brutal. Now at twenty-seven, and with all the things he had seen since his regiment of the army had been sent to Europe to fight, there was barely a trace of the young man who had grown up in Rochester.

It was late and he knew he should get back to the barracks and get some rest before his unit moved out in the morning to head north but he couldn't sleep. As he turned down a small alley he decided to cut through it and head back to the barracks but halfway down he noticed a small woman walking towards him. She was wearing a long flowing black cape but her blonde hair glistened in the moonlight. Although it was late at night for a woman to be walking through the streets unescorted she didn't seem at all concerned and as Jackson got closer he noticed she was smiling at him.

"Good evening ma'am," he murmured in English, not knowing much Italian.

"Good evening," she smiled as she replied in English although he could hear the Italian accent in her voice. She stopped when he reached her and stepped into his way to prevent him going past her and he frowned as he looked down at her.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked politely.

"Maybe," she whispered and lifted her finger and traced it along his neck. He noticed for the first time her deep, red eyes and something about them made him shiver.

"Compelling," she murmured huskily.

"What?" Jackson asked, feeling like he was in a trance.

"There is something about you," she whispered. "Something that may be very useful to us. I can feel it. If I can manage to stop in time I think Aro will be very pleased." Jackson frowned at her again but he didn't have time to speak before she grabbed his head in her hands and he was shocked at her strength as she pulled him towards her.

"No!" he grunted and then let out a scream as her sharp teeth sank into his neck and a vicious pain ripped through him.

**XXX**

After what felt like an eternity of burning pain Jackson felt consciousness slowly coming to him but as soon as his eyes opened he knew something serious had happened to him. He could hear and smell everything around him and once his eyes focused properly he realised his vision was heightened as well. There was a deep burn in the back of his throat and sensed someone standing near him and his head snapped quickly to the side.

"You're awake," a musical voice purred.

"What did you do me?" Jackson demanded as he recognised the woman as the one he had seen in alley.

"I turned you," the woman smiled. "I created you. You are now a vampire."

"A what?" Jackson frowned but the burn in his throat intensified and he realised he was craving one thing, blood. "How is this possible?"

"There is more possible than you can dream of," the woman smirked. "I am Sulpicia and you are in my home in Volterra."

"Volterra," Jackson echoed and glanced around. Sulpicia suddenly turned her head to the side and then her smile broadened.

"My husband is approaching," she grinned. "He has been dying to meet you."

Moments later the door to the room opened and a man drifted into the room. The man stopped and stared at Jackson for a moment and then a wry smirk appeared on his lips.

"Oh, you have awakened," he said with glee. "I have wanted to meet you since my wife returned with you. I am Aro."

"Nice to meet you," Jackson murmured, feeling surreal and strange as he looked at the man.

"May I?" Aro asked and held his hand out and Jackson stared at it for a moment before nodding his head and holding his own hand out. Aro took it and closed his eyes and Jackson watched him as he frowned with concentration.

"Ahh," Aro sighed finally and let Jackson's hand go before turning to look at Sulpicia. "You were right my dear. He has great powers."

"Powers?" Jackson frowned.

"My wife sensed something marvellous about you," Aro grinned at him. "You will make an interesting addition to our guard. You're powers will help the Volturi."

"What are you talking about?' Jackson demanded, getting sick of the man's riddles.

"Sulpicia will explain everything to you," Aro said offhandedly as he walked over and kissed his wife's cheek. "After he had fed."

"Of course," Sulpicia nodded and without another glance at Jackson Aro drifted out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Jackson asked once they were alone.

"Come with me," Sulpicia murmured and got up and Jackson followed her, surprised at how agile and fast he felt as he walked out of the room with her.

**XXX**

Sulpicia took Jackson to a room filled with humans and after he had fed on four of them she pulled him back from the others. He wanted to feel disgust at what he had just done but the burn in his throat just made him want more of the delicious blood he had just tasted.

"Pace yourself," she warned him and he reluctantly let her drag him from the room. He could tell from the walls that the place they were in was a large stone castle and they walked down a dark hall for a while before she led him into a large sitting room.

"Now you can have your answers," Sulpicia murmured as she drifted over to a large, throne like chair and sat down gracefully. Jackson stood for a moment but when it was obvious she wasn't going to talk until he was seated he hurried over and sat down on a smaller chair opposite her.

"That's much better," Sulpicia smiled. "You already know you are a vampire and you have now tasted the blood, something you will crave for eternity. And that is how long you shall live. You are one of the lucky few to have been turned by the Volturi."

"What is this Volturi?" Jackson asked.

"My family," Sulpicia explained. "My husband and I, and his brothers, Marcus and Caius. And Caius's wife Athenodora. We are, I guess you would say, the royalty of our kind. Our guard is made up of other vampires with special gifts. I sensed you would have a gift when I met you in the alley. That is why I turned you and didn't just feed on you."

"What gift would I have?" Jackson frowned.

"Aro has seen it," Sulpicia murmured. "During your transformation and just before in the bedroom. You have the ability to see things as they are happening. Things that you are nowhere near."

"No, I don't," Jackson sighed.

"Oh, but you do," Sulpicia smiled. "Aro has seen inside your head, that is to do with his gift, and he has discovered exactly how it works. I want you to try something for me?"

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Hold this," Sulpicia murmured and held her hand out to him and he realised she was holding a gold chain in her hand. "And close your eyes and tell me what you see?"

Jackson took the chain warily and closed his eyes and almost as soon as his fingers touched the gold his brain was filled with images. He could see a woman with dark red eyes and long black hair walking down a dark street. She glanced around her and then leapt onto the side of a large steel building and Jackson gasped as he realised it was the Eiffel Tower. His eyes quickly snapped open and he dropped the chain to the floor as he glared at Sulpicia.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"What did you see?" Sulpicia asked eagerly.

"A woman climbing a tower," Jackson told her. "But that's impossible, it was the Eiffel Tower. You said we were in Italy."

"We are," Sulpicia smirked. "It is your gift. If you touch something that belongs to someone else you can see what they are doing right at that moment."

"Amazing," Jackson murmured.

"Very," Sulpicia agreed. "So Jackson? Will you join our guard? Serve the Volturi with your gift and we will make sure you have all the blood you can ever crave." The mention of the blood appealed to Jackson and he nodded his head slowly, eager to taste from a human again.

"I will," he whispered.

"Wonderful," Sulpicia grinned and got to her feet and drifted to the door. She pulled it open and beckoned to someone on the other side and a young man stepped into the room with her.

"Jackson, this is Alec," she introduced. "Alec, Jackson is joining the guard. Please help him get settled and show him around." Alec nodded his head and Jackson glanced at Sulpicia before he got to his feet and followed Alec from the room.

**XXX**

"Darling, how did it go with the newborn?" Aro asked as he walked into Sulpicia's room.

"It is like you said," Sulpicia smiled. "With one touch he can see what the person is doing. All we need is an item belonging to someone and we can keep an eye on them."

"Marvellous," Aro smirked. "And you gave him Anthea's necklace?"

"I did," Sulpicia nodded, thinking of the woman who had unsuccessfully tried to assassinate Aro a month earlier. "She is in Paris."

"I will send Demetri and Felix to France at once," Aro murmured thoughtfully and then turned and grinned at his wife. "You have found us a wonderful gift my love. I think this Jackson will be very useful to all of us."

"He will," Sulpicia agreed.

"We must keep his existence a secret," Aro grinned. "Rumours have spread about some of the guards' powers but this one will remain our secret weapon."

"It will," Sulpicia agreed, knowing that with Jackson as one of their guard they would be able to keep track of their enemies and have the upper hand for many centuries to come.

**XXX**

_**2010**_

For sixty years Jackson served the Volturi, always staying in the background as he did his work and only the members of the Volturi and their guard were aware of his existence. Recently, the Volturi had clashed with a family from America, the Cullens. Jackson was able to keep a limited eye on them with his gift because of the possession the leader, Carlisle, had left when he had deserted the Volturi but things were getting extremely complicated.

Now word had come to the Volturi that they had created an immortal child, one of only a handful of violations that the Volturi would not tolerate. The entire Volturi, their wives and the entire guard had travelled to America and as they approached where the Cullens were gathered Aro slipped back to Jackson's side.

"I do not want you seen during this battle," he murmured in a low voice.

"I know," Jackson nodded.

"I have another task for you," Aro added. "While we are speaking with them I want you to go to their house. They have two members that would very valuable to us. Edward is a mind reader and Alice can see the future. Edward will no doubt die today, it is him and his newborn wife who have created the child. But Alice. I want her for our guard. Find something belonging to her so if she gets away from us we can follow her and persuade her to join us."

"Of course," Jackson replied and as the rest of the group headed through the forest Jackson slipped away from them and headed straight to the Cullen house.

He moved quickly and was soon inside the large house. He quickly scanned it and once he was convinced it was empty he moved up the stairs. He searched quickly and finally in a room created in the attic he found a gold watch resting on a dressing table. He turned it over and smiled when he read the inscription on the back of it.

"To Alice, with all my love Jasper," Jackson read aloud and then a smile spread across his face and he quickly slipped the watch into his pocket. He took a last glance around the room and then he walked quickly out of the house, giving the clearing where the Volturi and the Cullen family were meeting a wide berth.

**XXX**

The flight back to Italy was wrought with tension. Jackson could tell that things hadn't gone well for the Volturi against the Cullens but it wasn't until they were flying across the Atlantic that Alec sat down beside him and quietly filled him in on everything.

Jackson was shocked that a coven had managed to get enough witnesses to stand against the powerful Volturi and it made him wonder for the first time if he was really on the good side of this battle. As soon as they arrived safely at the Volturi castle in Volterra Aro strutted up to Jackson and he could tell his leader was in a really bad mood.

"Jackson, did you get a trinket?" Aro demanded.

"I did," Jackson nodded and pulled the watch from his pocket.

"Excellent," Aro smiled. "I want you to watch her closely, very closely. And keep me informed on what she is up to."

"I will," Jackson promised and once Aro dismissed him he went to his room and put the watch safely in a drawer.

**XXX**

_**2011**_

For nearly a year Jackson kept a close eye on Alice through his gift but he only ever saw her spending time with her husband or playing with her brother's baby. They seemed to have an idyllic family life and Jackson found picking up Alice's watch often made his growing discontent go away for a small time. There hadn't really been anything to report to Aro and for the last month Aro hadn't even asked him about Alice's movements. One evening he had just finished feeding with the rest of the guard and he slipped into his room, desperate to experience his second hand glimpse of the peaceful Cullens. He walked over to an armchair in the corner of his room and sat down before pulling Alice's watch from the draw beside him. He wrapped his hand around it tightly and then closed his eyes and immediately he was drawn into the Cullens living room.

"_Then what is going on?" Jasper was asking with a frown and Carlisle glanced at Alice and nodded his head slowly._

"_Maybe we should all give Jasper and Alice some privacy?" Carlisle suggested._

"_I'm pregnant Jazz," Alice squealed before anyone could move, unable to contain her news any longer. "We're having our baby."_

"_What?" Jasper gasped in shock._

"_We're having a baby," Alice giggled and raced over and threw herself towards him. He caught her easily and lifted her into his arms as he spun her around before drawing her closer to him._

"_We're having a baby," Jasper murmured as a flood of happiness and excitement spread through the room._

"_Yeah, our own baby Jazz," Alice whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he kept his arms wrapped around her as he buried his face on her neck in utter amazement._

"_Oh congratulations," Esme gasped and her voice pulled them from their haze and they turned to look at their family, both of them with huge grins on their faces. _

_For the next few moments there was a wave of hugs and congratulations and then suddenly a blonde woman stepped up to hug Alice._

"_I am so happy for you Alice," the woman whispered and Jackson felt tingles throughout his entire body. The woman looked exactly like his sister, Rosalie._

"_Thanks Rose," Alice smiled and Jackson dropped the watch as his eyes snapped open._

"Rosie!" he gasped and he knew in that second that no matter what it took he had to leave the Volturi and return to the Cullen house. After nearly eighty years he had finally found Rosalie.


End file.
